Scary Life of a Teenager
by Im.a.stitchpunk
Summary: Happy Halloween! Thing's get a little scary at Kokawa's big Halloween party, is it a ghost or just a prank? Sanada/Oc mainly, other OC pairings inside.


**Happy Halloween everyone!**

A/N: I realized last night it was Halloween today and I LOVE Halloween and thought to myself, clearly Kokawa would have huge Halloween party so this is what happens in a day of mad, frantic writing. I do realize that it's no where near Halloween time in RLT but it won't affect anything, just like all my other side stories, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters. I don't own any franchises, songs, video games, ect mentioned either (like Facebook, song lyrics, and DDR).

If you notice any spelling, grammar, plot errors please let me know. I will fix them as soon as I can. Reviews are always nice, like the chocolate syrup on top of a banana sundae, but aren't necessary.  
>.-.<p>

"Trick-or-treat!" Kids run up and down the street in different costumes. Some are normal things like witches, angels, devils, mummies; others are more unique things like a crayon, a dinosaur, someone from Mortal Combat, I even saw a Pikachu not long ago. I myself was a "sexy" queen of hearts with a short ruffled skirt, ruffled neckpiece, fishnets and high heels. Alone I hand out candy to anyone who came knocking on my doorstep. Mom was at the hospital handing out candy to the kids their and Josh was away at some all day Halloween Party, I can only imagine how wasted they're going to get.

At nine everyone is supposed to be coming over to my place for our party. I'm excited to have everyone together, it's been far too long since we've all been together, even at Kirihara's birthday only a few of the girls went. But today that was different. I glance at the clock, two more hours.

_Ding Dong_. I prance to the door and open it with a smile. "Trick or treat!" Three little kids dressed up as Lock, Shock, and Barrel. I coo and give them extra candy because I like their costumes so much. They run away snickering.

Moments later the bell rings again and I open it with a wide grin and a big bowl of candy for little kids only to be surprised by tall man in a cop suit. Without thinking I take a step back but then look closer under the black cap and smirk, "Nice costume Gen-Chan." He harrumphs me and folds his arms over the fake bullet-proof vest.

"I was going to say the same but I guess I won't."

"You're so mean." I roll my eyes and let him slide by him. A shy little girl in a cowgirl outfit starts to shuffle up the steps. She barely murmured "Trick or Treat" but I gave her a large handful of candy and sent her on her way. There's no more trick or treaters in sight so I turn my attention to Sanada who's leaned himself against the wall behind me. "You're early." He just shrugs and fiddles with the handcuffs on his hip. "My mother was going a little… crazy with all the kids. Halloween is tarundoru."

I put my hands on my hips, "No way! Halloween is the best." Sanada rolls his eyes and I pull him in for a hug, "You really do look good Genichiro."

"You look… beautiful." He mumbles as he puts his arms around me.

"Thanks." I smile up at him.

"You're welcome." He glances down and sighs before leaning forward to give me a kiss. Just as he does the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." He grabs the bowl of candy, opens the door, and gives two little boys a handful of candy before they race away.

.-.

By eight everyone's at my house, we left out a bowl of candy for the kids and have cranked music so loud I can't hear myself think. Kiyomi, in a sexy bunny costume, dances with me in my large living room. We have just the boy's and girl's regulars from last year and Eiji and Momo. It's plenty of people for my house.

"Kokawa!" Marui shouts in my ear, he's dressed up as Marui and Kirihara is Luigi, "You're cake is delicious!" I can see the frosting on the corners of his lips from the cake I made, it's a bunt cake with chocolate and white cake mix, and I colored the white cake mix so the inside is orange and black. Everyone's been complimenting me on it.

"Thanks." I yell back at him. Someone turns the volume down to a more comfortable level. Everyone's drifting around; talking, eating, dancing, being happy. Yukimura comes up beside me and compliments me on the party, he looks sweet in a gothic elf costume.

"Movie time!" Madoka yells over the music before her sister turns off the stereo, "We're watching Rocky Horror!" Suddenly there's a large box with small paper bags inside, "Who here has never seen Rocky Horror Picture Show in theaters!" a large handful of people raise their hands Chie gets a sinister look on her face and pulls out a stick of red lipstick. I've seen Rocky Horror in theaters and it was a blast, I don't understand how my house counts as a theater but it's still amusing to see Sanada glaring at Chie with a bright red V on his forehead.

"We have a lot of Rocky Horror virgins." Madoka comments as she hands out the paper bags. There's a small bag of rice, a newspaper, a blowhorn, a card, and a little cracker inside as props.

"Virgins?" Kirihara asks, he too has a bright red V on his forehead.

"Yes, people that have never seen Rocky Horror in theaters are virgins… not sex virgins… Tsukiko!" Madoka teases.

Tsukiko refrains from commenting as she and Jackal settle themselves onto the couch with bright red Vs on their foreheads. Only Madoka, Chie, Buchou, myself, Niou and Marui don't have Vs on their foreheads. We pull in furniture and beanbag chairs and a little fold out couch/bed thing and settle in for a great movie.

At the wedding scene we toss rice into the air, we giggle and shriek as the rice pelts us. In my head I've decided I'm _not_ going to be the one to clean everything up, it wasn't my idea, though I love the movie. We shout out dirty words whenever anyone says "Janet" or "Brad". I even get up and dance to the Time Warp with Niou.

Dr. Frank-N-Furter arrives I ignore the movie and watch Sanada's face. It twists up in confusion and fright at the transsexual. I burst out laughing. "What?" Kiyomi and Chie asks me. "You're face!" I point at Sanada who glares daggers down at me. "It was priceless!" Madoka and Niou snicker and Sanada yells "Tarundoru!" at all of us.

.-.

After Rocky Horror, and more messing with Sanada over all the sexual things in the movie, Kiyomi puts in a horror movie. It's dark outside and we're all happy and hyper on fun and sugar. Eiji's actually bounding off the walls until Imai holds him so tight he can't move. The movie starts and someone turns off the lights leaving us in darkness. Shivers run up my spine as I curl into Sanada's chest.

Halfway through the movie there's a long pause, something's going to happen, the soft creepy music tells you so. I hate the suspense. Something grabs my shoulders and screams and I scream and leap into Sanada's lap prepared to punch whatever touched me. Niou burst out laughing, he snuck up behind me. "You ass!" I shriek at him as I throw a large bowl that was once filled with popcorn at his face.

People snicker but go back to the movie. Kiyomi shrieks and hide her face into Momo's chest at the creepy clown on the screen. Momo laughs and holds my friend to his chest, she's terrified of clowns, I don't blame her clowns are freaky. Something cold grabs my toes. "Niou, leave my toes alone."

"I'm not touching your toes." Niou says from across the room. A cool breeze runs across the bottom of my toes.

"Ah… Kirihara? Anyone?"

"I'm not!" Kirihara says. Everyone vouches they're not touching my toes and the pressure goes away. Weird. Everyone screams when a clown suddenly appears behind the heroine and the foot-touching issue vanishes.

Three horror movies later we're all jittery, tired, and freaked out. I curl as deep into Sanada's chest as I can with a blanket wrapped around myself, someone's going to show up behind me and scare me. Oh my god that clown is going to slit my throat tonight. Then that ghost will haunt me in the afterlife and I'll never live peacefully again.

Everyone has large wide eyes and we've all changed into pjs because our costumes got too uncomfortable. Someone, Imai I think, suggests we put in a movie that's not a horror movie. Nightmare Before Christmas starts to play. I sing along but there's still an unsettling feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

Halfway through the movie the door creaks open everyone tenses and we all huddle into each other. Even Sanada's hands are quivering against my sides. There's silence as we listen to the sound of thumping footsteps coming closer and closer. Then, just before whoever it is steps out into view they stop.

"H-hello?" Kiyomi calls out.

"Agh!" A bloody mummy appears screaming at all of us. We all scream back and I hide in Sanada's chest too frightened to move. There's a long pause and the mummy bursts out laugh, "You're all such babies!"

"Josh!" Kiyomi and I shriek together.

Josh laughs hard, everyone flushes and glares at Josh. Kiyomi and I leap to our feet and bound over the couch tackling Josh to the ground. "You suck so much!" Kiyomi yells as she shakes Josh back and forth.

"You guys should have seen the looks on your faces!" Josh laughs hard despite Kiyomi shaking him. With ease he shoves us off him and walks away, "Night dorks!"

"Go away!" We all shout at him.

"Puri~"

"No Niou!" We all shout to the trickster who was no doubt planning to get back at my little friend. Niou pouts.

When the movie ends we're not quite as afraid and I gather large mounds of blankets and pillows and throw them down in the middle of the living room. "No girls sleeping with any boys." I demand. Kiyomi pouts and I toss a pillow into her face. "Girls in my room boys down here. Got it!" I try using my new buchou voice, nobody looks too intimidated by it. Still the girls grab a blanket and pillow and shuffle up to my room. Tsukiko spends extra long beside Jackal, murmuring to each other, Kiyomi hugs Momo tightly and gives him a large kiss, Eiji and Imai say goodnight to one another and he gives her a quick kiss. I stand, hands on my hips, making sure everyone ends up where they're supposed to go.

"Good night Amaya." Sanada murmurs gently in my ear, he pulls me in for a hug. "If you get scared…"

"I'll wake my girlfriends not you." I say, "I have to abide by my own rules you know." Sanada smiles down at me when I look up at him.

"Good girl." He kisses my forehead.

"Good night Genichiro." I tell him before saying good night to all the boys. It's well past midnight and when I shuffle up to my room all the girls are crowded around my TV with She's The Man in. Kiyomi's digging through my makeup drawer and pulls out my huge case of nail polish, Imai walks back into my room with all the fixings for a facial. We're all still awake so why not? We take turns putting on facial masks and painting our nails. It's so weird seeing Buchou so feminine and free with a dark green mask on, emerald nails, and cooing with the rest of us over how hot Channing Tatum is.

Kiyomi paints my nails red with black French tips and then Madoka puts black webs on my pointer and ring finger of both hands. I grin and paint strawberries on Kiyomi's fingernails and eyeballs on Madoka's. The movie takes our minds off everything and when it's over we all curl up on my floor and sleep.

.-.

"Kokawa…" A soft voice murmurs. A shudder runs down my spine, I've been listening to soft tapping all night. "Kokawa…" It's a girl's voice, or a really high pitched boy but nobody here has that high a voice.

"Amaya." Kiyomi's hand gropes for mine in the darkness, "What's happening?"

"You hear it too." I whisper.

"Mhmm." She hums.

"Kokawa…" The voice hums again and I squeeze Kiyomi's hand as tight as possible.

"On three we use our cellphones and get Buchou." Kiyomi murmurs. "One."

"Two."

"Three…" The voice whispers right between us. I scream and blindly thrust my fist in the general direction of the voice. Nothing's there besides a cool air. Kiyomi screams again.

"What!" Buchou is awake and warm hands grab onto mine. I shriek and the lights turn on. Chie holds onto my arm tightly as I heave for breath. The door is thrown open and Sanada stands there with wide eyes. "What's wrong!"

"Are you ok!" Josh dives around Sanada into the room. Kiyomi and I look at each other and then around the room searching for whoever made the voice, nothing.

"B-b-but…" Kiyomi stutters.

Sanada's arms wrap around me, "What happened? Are you alright?" Chie prods at my body. Momo grabs Kiyomi and holds her.

"There… there was…" Kiyomi stutters.

"A voice." I finish. "A voice… it was calling my name…" I shudder.

"Puri~" "Masaharu if it was you I swear…" Yukimura has the deadliest aura around him and we all glare at the silver haired trickster who just holds up his hands.

"I'm not that mean!" He exclaims.

A soft voice whispers something unintelligible and we all look to each other. Everyone heard it. Who is doing this? A shudder runs down my spine.

"It's just nerves." Yanagi says, "We're all overtired and there's a 70% chance we're hallucinating."

"70% isn't that high a percent…" Chie tells him.

We all glance to each other and hear a small tapping downstairs. Nobody moves as the tapping starts to climb the stairs. Everyone gets closer together, hugging each other, while a few grab various things around the room to use as weapons. The tapping stops just outside my room and everyone holds their breath.

"Happy Halloween!" Mom yells before jumping in front of my door with a large grin on her face. We all yell at her and you can feel the tension being released like a popped balloon. She holds up a little two-way baby monitor as explanation. "I tricked you!"

"You're horrible Mom!" I whine, "You scared me so bad."

Mom just laughs, "Think of it as my way of saying I love you."

"You say I love you the weirdest way possible." Kiyomi pouts.

She laughs again, "Have a good night kiddos." She walks off, heels clicking. Everyone glances at each other and we all shake our heads.

"Kokawa, we're never celebrating Halloween at your house again." Marui huffs.

"Puri~ I rather liked it." Niou smirks.

"Great," Jackal groans, "now he's got an idea for a new prank." We all laugh and I can't help but think it was a fun Halloween, even with Mom practically scaring the pee out of me.


End file.
